


Peter Pan's son

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: A one shot about Peter Pan and his son Rumple





	Peter Pan's son

Peter and you made it to Storybrooke walking hand in hand down a street.

“I need to make a quick stop and I also want you to meet someone”Peter said in a tone you never heard come from him before,he sounded nervous.He suddenly stopped in front of a shop you looked up to see a sign hanging above both of you.

“Mr.Gold Pawnbroker & antiques dealer. What in the market to get back something valuable? Like a lovely tea set” You let out a low laugh as you drag your finger across the glass where a tea set was up for display.

“Something valuable yes” Peter pulled the door open,a bell rang along with it, letting you step inside first you started looking around at all the marvelous stuff around you.

“Hello how may I-” A lady spoke stopping mid sentence, you looked away from the birdcages hanging from the ceiling, she looked at Peter with wide eyes her reaction didn’t surprise you at all, in fact it would be surprising if she wasn’t scared.

“Belle who came in the shop?” A man called from behind the store, making his way towards the front. The man stood beside the lady looking at Peter as anger filled his eyes, oh great.

“The man who had his back to you suddenly turned to look at you.

“Rumple” You let out a whisper that nobody other than yourself probably heard.

“Mum?” Rumple said, as a smile spread across your face as you ran up to him as he was on the other side of the counter.

“She’s not your mum Rumple” Peter said stepping next to you and placing his hand on your arm trying to drag you back to the door.

“Get your hands off her” Rumple said pointing at Peter snapping his fingers and appearing in front of Peter.

“No no no Rumple look at me.See I’m fine he won’t hurt me”You say getting away from Peters hold and stepping between both of them. Rumple breaks eye contact with Peter and looking down at you, you gently put your hands on either side of Rumples face.

“Oh look at how much you grown! Oh my and who is this? Belle is it?” You say looking around rumple to look at the lady with brown hair and piercing eyes.

“Yes I’m Belle his wife,nice to meet you and I’m sorry but I’m confused”

“That makes two of us” Peter says from behind you eyeing Rumple and you suspiciously.

“Oh Belle Y/N here took care of me after my dad left me, she’s the only real parent I ever knew that’s why I call her Mum. And this” Rumple said pointing at Peter “Is my father the one that left me’ You dropped your hands from Rumples face spinning around to face Peter.

“YOU, you’re his father!” You said anger filling up inside of you as you remember a heartbroken little boy that was left in your care so many years ago.

“Yea that’s why I brought you here, I didn’t know you two have already meet” Peter said shifting his gaze from Rumple to you.

“How can you two have father and taken care of Rumple if you both look no more than 18″ Belle said making her way next to Rumple’s side.

“Well I was 16 when Rumple was left in my care and Peter here gave up Rumple for youth and inmortality” You said your words dripping with anger “You see I should be long dead by now but a witch cursed me with the curse of true love. What it basically did is I would feel everything my true love felt and we would spend all of our life together, If we didn’t we would basically die of heartbreak. So when Peter stayed young forever so did I,and if he dies so will I so if you two are planning to kill him so have I.” You finished off turning around to face Rumple and Belle.

“Now dears if you don’t mind I’m going to talk to Peter in the back” You forced a smile at them and grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him to the back.

“Thank you for taking care of my boy Y/N” Peter said awkwardly looking around. 

“What the hell is wrong with you! You left that poor sweet boy at my footsteps, when you said you wanted me to take care of him I didn’t expect you to run off. When you two left the first time I assumed you two were fine but then that poor boy came back crying I knew you-” You ranted at Peter, a rant that built up inside of you for years so when Peter interrupted you, you wanted to hurt him but you knew any pain you inflicted on him you would feel also.

“I wasn’t ready to be a father!” He yelled as frustration built up inside of him.

“Oh I’m sorry so at 16 I was ready to be a mother? I don’t fucking think so Peter so cut that crap with me!”You yelled back at him your fists clenched tightly and your nails digging into your palms.

“Then why did you keep him? You could’ve sent him away!” He yelled, rubbing his palms as he felt your nails digging into your own palms, all thanks to the spell set on you two so long ago.

“Because I wasn’t going to send a poor innocent kid to fend for himself! Because unlike some people I have a heart” You yelled louder slamming your hand down on a table, if you couldn’t hurt Peter directly you where going to hurt him indirectly through you.

“You still love him don’t you? Don’t you love me anymore?” He spoke more softly looking deep into your eyes.

“Of course I still love him, he’s part of you and I love every part of you” You said as tears filled your eyes. 

“Oh come on don’t cry” Peter said reaching for you. “Why don’t we go and embarrass our son in front of his wife”He said holding you in his arms wiping away your tears away with his thumb.You smiled up at Peter as memories of funny stories about Rumple filled both of your toughts. 

You both made your way back to the couple and started telling stories right away. Belle couldn’t contain her laughter and Rumple despite his groaning and moaning telling you both to stop he was secretly happy. Wondering if this is how it felt to have two parents.


End file.
